My Dear Sister
by queen-sheep
Summary: Kagome comes back from the Feudal Era only to discover she has an older half-brother named Mori. What happens when the two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1: I have a halfsister?

**Author's Note: I don't know what Tamaki calls Mori so... yeah. Please note that i'll need at least 1 or 2 reviews before I continue the next chapter**

Chapter 1: I have a half-sister?

The Host Club had just finished their club activities when Tamaki Suoh,

the King, suddenly stood up and announced, "Everyone! As you all know, New Year's is coming up very soon. So I've decided that we're all going to be watching the fireworks together!"

Judging by Kyouya's startled look, he clearly hadn't been the one to come up with the idea. The twins glanced at each other and asked in unison, "Where are we watching it?"

Tamaki froze, and went to sulk in a corner. He obviously hadn't thought it through very well.

Haruhi considered this and said, "Why not Higurashi Shrine? It's probably cheap and has a high vantage point." Only Honey noticed how Mori stiffened slightly at the name. "Takashi? Is something wrong?" Honey inquired. The rest of the Host Club turned to stare as Mori shook his head and quickly stood up, stumbling into a chair. "Mori-senpai? Daijoubu?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled, "It's just… I have a half-sibling that lives at Higurashi Shrine." Mori sighed dejectedly. "I feel like a bad older brother. I don't even know what he looks like."

Tamaki jumped up excitedly and exclaimed, "We will help Mori-san reunite with his younger brother! Here's the plan: we'll go to Higurashi Shrine tomorrow and pretend to search for a seat."

"And then," continued the twins, "we'll let them get to know each other. A perfect plan!"

Haruhi sweat dropped. She could see several flaws in that plan, but she let it slide. After all, they never really listened to her anyways.

/Higurashi Shrine/

The phone rang loudly; barely heard amongst the sounds of microwaves and video games. "Coming!" Called Kun-loon Higurashi as she reached the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh! It's good to hear from you again…. Mori-san is coming tomorrow?...Hai! Ja ne." She put down the phone, a happy grin on her face. "Who was that?" Souta asked. " Oh, nothing dear." She answered. Souta narrowed his eyes, but shrugged and went back to his video game.

**Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Battle

**Author's Note: I know the battle went by pretty fast, but I'm not good at fighting scenes. I'll try and upload the next chapter soon. Thank you for all your reviews~ :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

Chapter 2: The Final Battle

The morning dawned bright and early; but sounds of battle could be heard in the Forest of Inuyasha. Kouga, Kikyo, and even Sesshoumaru had shown up for the final battle. The once lush clearing was now covered in blood and demon parts. It was not a pretty sight.

Sango had a huge gash on her side and Miroku was panting heavily from the poison. While Inuyasha and Kouga were both covered in cuts and scratches; Sesshoumaru was spotless. Even Kagome and Kikyo hadn't escaped the damage.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha as he got buried under a pile of lesser demons. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. That moment of hesitation was all it took for Naraku to plunge his tentacle into her stomach.

Kagome doubled over in pain, her vision dancing with black dots. All of a sudden, she was struck with a brilliant idea. She grabbed the tentacle and concentrated all her miko ki into her hands. Naraku jerked back, trying to escape, when he realized what she was doing.

Naraku gave one last shriek before he disintegrated into ash. A stunned silence fell onto the clearing. Sesshoumaru spoke first. "It's finally over." He murmured.

Slowly, Miroku took off his prayer beads and let out a yelp of joy. "It's gone!" He cried. Miroku jumped up, grabbed Sango by the waist and twirled her around.

All of a sudden, there were cries of, "Ouch!"

"My back!"

And, "The pain!"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha went to check up on Kikyo, thinking back to when he confessed his feelings to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha stated._

"_Sure, what is it?" She asked, following him out of the campsite._

_Finally, he stopped and turned around to face her. "I do love you, just not like that. I think of you as a little sister, Kagome." She smiled, then started laughing. "I know Inuyasha, I think of you that way too."_

_Inuyasha looked relieved. "I thought you were going to 'sit' me into unconsciousness." He muttered._

_Kagome grinned and asked, "So, when are you going to confess to Kikyo?"_

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome walked up to the nearly-completed Shikon jewel and purified it. She was about to place the remaining shard in when a hand stopped her. It was Sesshoumaru.

He handed her a bracelet with a bow and arrow, a katana, 2 daggers, and a sword attached.

"For completing your training." He said.

Kagome took the bracelet and tugged off a charm. Immediately, it grew to a full sized bow and arrow. She fingered the material and could tell it was made from Sesshoumaru's fang.

"Thank you." She breathed. Suddenly, kagome rushed forwards and gave her teacher a hug before placing the last jewel shard into the Shikon no Tama.

"Make a wish." Sango whispered. Kagome thought hard and nodded determinedly.

She clutched the jewel and thought, _"I wish all the people Naraku killed would be given a second chance at life."_

Kagome glanced at her hands and gasped. She was glowing! "Tell Shippo I love him!" She shouted. And with a brilliant flash of pink light, she was gone.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Host Club

****

Author's Note: Again, thank you for all the reviews~ I know in this chapter I kept saying 'The Host Club' but I don't really have anything else to call them. I'm sorry if the story progressed really quickly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Host Club

The Host Club stood at the foot of the amazingly long flight of stirs leading to Higurashi Shrine.

"W-well," Tamaki stuttered, "That's a long flight of stairs."

Haruhi nods. "We'd better get going if we want to get there before nightfall."

/15 minutes later/

"Yay! We're here" cried Honey, sitting on Mori's back. Kyouya watched as the first years and Tamaki crawled up the last few flights of stairs and collapsed on the stone floor.

They glanced up and gazed in awe at the humongous tree just off to the side.

"That's the Goshinboku." An old man declared, walking up to them.

Kyouya stepped forward. "We have a reservation to watch the fireworks here and we'd like to search for a good spot to be seated." He stated.

The old man nodded and gestured around him. "Go ahead." He said.

Suddenly, a woman rushed up to them and squealed in delight. "Mori-san! It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm sure you wanted to meet your half-sibling right? She asked.

Mori nodded, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Well, follow me." She exclaimed. "And please just call me Kun-loon."

They entered the threshold of the house and stood there watching a young boy playing a videogame.

"Yes!" He shouted. He then proceeded to pump his fists into the air and do a little victory dance.

"Is that him?" Asked Mori, pointing at Souta.

"Him?" Kun-loon asked, confusion etched on her face. She blinked once, then laughed. "Oh, no. Your half-sibling is a girl. You have a sister." She responded.

A shocked silence fell over the group. And then, "WHAT?"

Of course, Kyouya spoke first. "Well, I knew that. I assumed you all did too."

Everyone started yelling, with the exception of Mori and Kyouya. Each person trying to out-speak the other.

"What?"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Takashi! You have a sister!"

And, "Say something like this sooner!"

Suddenly, from outside, a voice could be heard calling, "Okaa-san! I'm home."

"Oh! She's here." Cried Kun-loon.

The front door opened and a girl, covered in blood, stepped into the doorway.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Asked Kun-loon; running forward to meet her daughter. The Host Club gaped at her. Even the twins were silent for once.

"Fine and dandy." She replied.

It was then she noticed the Host Club. "Hello." She uttered, bowing politely. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm going to clean up." Kagome announced. Kun-loon nodded at her daughter and said, "Lunch is in 10 minutes." She then turned to the Host Club and murmured, "Make yourselves at home."

They walked to where the younger boy was seated; now watching television. He gave hem several curious glances every so often.

Finally, after 10 awkward minutes passed, Kun-loon shouted, "Lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" Souta and Kagome called.

Souta turned to the Host Club and asked, "Are you coming?"

They nodded and followed him into the dining room. They got seated and a couple minutes later, Kagome joined them.

She was actually very pretty without all the blood and scratches on her. Kagome had long raven colored hair with just a tint of blue. She was filled out in all the right places, but the Host Club couldn't get their first impression of her out of their minds.

She sat down across from Mori and smiled at him. "So, introductions anyone?" She asked.

There was a flurry of activity as the Host Club figured out who would go first.

Haruhi started the introductions with, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tamaki, princess. And—"

"Yeah, yeah." The twins interrupted, "I'm Hikaru. And I'm Kaoru."

"Mori."

"I'm Honey and this is Usa-chan. Do you like cakes?"

Kagome smiled at the question and replied, "Yes, I love cakes! Especially cakes with strawberries in them."

"Me too!" Honey exclaimed.

"If I could just interrupt for a second." Kun-loon asked. "Kagome, I want you to meet your half-brother, Mori."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and asked, "Since when do I have a half-brother? Did you say Mori?"

Kagome leaned across the table and examined Mori. Everyone held their breath, wondering what her reaction would be.

Suddenly, she smiled. "I like you." She stated. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, Honey spoke up. "Guess what? My ancestors were famous demon slayers!"

Kagome perked up. "Really?" She asked.

Honey nodded. "Uh-huh. I think the most famous ones were called Sango and Miroku!"

Kagome's bowl clattered down onto the table and the Host Club turned to stare at her. "Sango and… Miroku?" She repeated.

* * *

**Please Review~**

**Oh and I might make this a romance so I think I'm going to pair her up with with Kaoru, Sesshoumaru, or maybe even Honey?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Challenge

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise :) I tried doing from Honey's POV, please tell me what you think of it~**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Challenge

Honey POV:

I turned to stare at Kagome, who had dropped her bowl and was watching me with eyes as wide as saucers.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. It was almost as if… she knew them or something.

"Yeah, want to see Hiraikotsu?" I asked.

She nodded dumbly, still wide-eyed.

I wondered if I should tell her about the spell, then nodded to myself.

"Oh and Hiraikotsu has a spell on it." I mentioned. "A spell?" Kagome asked. I was surprised. Usually, people would be laughing by now, or asking if I was joking. But that was probably because she lived on a shrine.

"Yep," I said, "You see, it's in a glass case. Anyone who takes it out of the glass case will have a demon attack it. If they can defeat the demon, they will be the rightful heir to Hiraikotsu. If not, their memory will be erased."

I heard the twins scoffing, "Yeah right. There's no such thing as demons and spells."

Tama-chan cried dramatically, "Yes there is! Once, I accidentally stepped on Beelzenef and later I walked into my classroom and they were all speaking a forein language! And, and—"

"You walked into the Greek language classroom." The twins interrupted. Tama-chan then went to sulk in a corner.

"But there really is such thing as demons though." Kagome murmured.

"No, I'm afraid I have to disagree." Kyouya stated. "But now that you bring it up, I was thinking of having a Feudal Era as our next theme."

Tama-chan jumped up again and yelled, "Yes! We should do a Feudal Era theme! My idea is so brilliant!"

Haru-chan sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

I cocked my head cutely to the side and asked, "Well, do you guys want to come to my dojo and see if it's true?"

"I accept!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kagome shouted, glaring at each other.

"How about tomorrow?" Asked Kyouya. "We'll all meet at Honey-senpai's dojo." Everyone nodded, and then parted ways.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and called, "Bye Gome-chan! See you tomorrow!" That's when the limousine came and we got in.

* * *

**Please Review~ Again, I'm sorry it's so short**

**So far the votes are:**

**Sesshoumaru: 2**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Honey: 2**


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting the Dojo

**Author's Note: Again, thank you for all the reviews~ I put up a poll to decide which person Kagome should be paired up with, so if you have time please vote~ :) I'm trying to make the chapters longer so please bear with me. I probably won't update agin until Sunday because I'm busy tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 5: Visiting the Dojo

Kagome stepped out of the car and gazed at the gigantic dojo in front of her. From where she was standing, she could hear sounds of 'osu' and 'punch harder!'

She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and could feel her excitement building up.

It had only been a day, but Kagome was already yearning for the magic and danger of the Feudal Era.

Besides, if they had time, maybe she could even spar against someone. Kagome was confident that with her skills, she could beat most of the people here. After all, her teacher was the great Demon Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome walked up the path leading to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

The door opened and a maid stood there. "The master has been expecting you." She murmured, "Please follow me."

Kagome followed the maid into the house and through the kitchen, where Honey was eating cake, as usual.

"Please bring this to the dining room." He told a nearby butler.

"Hi Gome-chan! You're the first one here." Honey exclaimed.

"Hey, Honey." Kagome responded with a smile.

They sat down at the dining table and started eating cake, chatting about nothing in particular.

And that's how the rest of the Host Club found them 10 minutes later; laughing and eating cake.

"So," The twins asked, "Where's the 'Hiraikotsu' thing you were talking about?"

Both Honey and Kagome were disappointed at being interrupted, but nodded anyways.

Mori, although he didn't look like it, was extremely observant. So he couldn't help but notice when their faces fell. Kyouya noticed this too and wondered if it would affect the Host Club income.

"Follow me!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing off his chair. They walked past the hordes of people practicing karate and turned around the corner into a secluded area near the edge of the forest.

In the middle of the clearing stood a man, who was gazing at a glass case holding a giant boomerang. Kagome let out a small gasp. It really was Hiraikotsu. Kagome peeked at Honey out of the corner of her eye. _Honey's ancestors really are Sango and Miroku. _She thought.

"Father?" Asked Honey.

The man turned around to face them and took a deep breath. "Son, I;m going to try and remove Hiraikotsu again. And this time,, the demon _will _be destroyed!" He boomed.

Kagome waked away from the group and stood near the forest. Haruhi noticed this and called out, "Kagome-san! Why don't you come over here?"

The girl shook her head and looked back to where Honey's father was standing.

She had a feeling that, when released, the demon would come straight for her.

After all, who was the better prey; a human miko carrying the completed Shikon no Tama, or a human with a potentially dangerous boomerang, but didn't know how to use it?

Kagome glanced back at Hiraikotsu and though back to the days when Sango was training and teaching her how to use the boomerang.

Slowly, Honey's father pushed of the lid of the glass case and hoisted up the giant boomerang.

"This is pretty heavy." He grunted.

The Host Club and Kagome waited as he lifted up the last of Hiraikotsu out of the case and true to his word, a demon appeared.

Or, to be more specific, a centipede demon appeared.

Kagome's prediction came true, seeing as the demon zoomed in on her.

"Gome-chan! Watch out!" Honey yelled. Mori panicked and started running towards her,

The Host Club watched with mouths wide open as she jumped into the air, twisted, and landed right next the man who was paralyzed in fear. Kagome grabbed him by his collar and merely stepped aside as the demon once again lashed out, trying to hit her.

She took the boomerang from his hands and threw it yelling, "Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang flew through the air, slashing along the side of the centipede demon's back.

The Host Club watched all this with a mixture of fear, surprise, shock, and amazement as the demon fell onto the ground, dead.

"Miko," a deep voice rumbled, "We meet again."

Kagome gasped. She knew that voice!

A tall figure immerged from the woods, golden eyes flashing.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Author's Note: Just so you know, it's winter break so they don't have any school for now. Also, if you want to vote for a pairing, please go to my profile. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. This is my longest chapter so far :) I'm sorry if it's bad. I just took the IB test and my brain is fried =.=**

**Thank you everyone for the review~**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories

The Host Club, minus Haruhi, gaped at him. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried

Kagome ran forwards to hug him and he playfully ruffled her hair. "You are now the rightful heir to Hiraikotsu."

"Oh yeah…" Kagome recalled, "What are you doing here?"

"This Sesshoumaru watches over Hiraikotsu. I the human fails the test, I am required to erase their memory."

"Oh, I see now." Kagome murmured.

"Well, I have some business to attend to, so I'll be going now." Sesshoumaru turned swiftly and disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

As if a switch was flipped, everyone surrounded her and started firing off questions.

"How do you know him?"

"He's a billionaire!"

"Do you do business with him?"

And, "How can you speak to him so casually?"

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. "One at a time please."

Kyouya went first. "Taisho-sama is one of the richest and most ruthless businessmen out there. How do you know him? I've already checked out your grades and background and I assure you, there is nothing significant there."

Kagome gave him an odd look and said, "Fluffy-sama is or was my teacher."

Tamaki asked, "How can you—"

"Son!" Honey's father called. Tamaki went off to sulk in a corner at being interrupted. "Yes sir?" Honey replied.

"Your mission is to go to the attic and find out more about our family history!"

"Ok~" Honey responded. "Usa-chan and I are going to going now!" Honey skipped back towards the main dojo, with Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins trailing behind.

Kagome waited until they were out of sight before using her miko ki to make Hiraikotsu shrink into the size of a charm. She then placed it onto her growing collection of weapons; namely, her bracelet that Sesshoumaru had given her.

What she didn't realize was that Kaoru had slowed down to wait for her and her seen the whole thing. He ran stealthy forwards to avoid being caught by Kagome.

Kagome rushed forwards to catch up with the rest of the group, who hadn't even noticed her absence. She did however; see the odd looks Kaoru was giving her. Kagome shrugged and brushed it off.

Finally, they reached the main house and walked up to the attic. Kagome, along with the rest of the group started coughing and sneezing.

"Why is there so much dust?" She asked.

"Oh, well no one really comes up here." Honey responded.

They got to work right away, sorting through the useless scrolls and papers. Kagome leaned her head along the wall, exhausted. They had been going strong for about an hour. She closed her eyes for a quick rest and before she knew it, she was asleep.

*Dream*

_Kagome glanced around her in confusion. She was sitting in a meadow, with a stream singing quietly to itself on her left. 'Where am I?' She wondered._

"_Kagome." A light, flowing voice called._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. "Midoriko-sama!" She gasped._

_The beautiful woman in front of her smiled gently and said, "I've called you here for a reason. Whether or not you choose to do this mission is up to you."_

_Kagome's eyes turned wary at the term 'mission' and she watched Midoriko with narrowed eyes._

_Midoriko continued. "Your friend, Honey, has always felt ashamed that he could not defeat the demon and become the heir to Hiraikotsu. Even more so now that you are the rightful heir. 3 days from now, the Bone-eaters well will open a path to the Feudal Era once again. It will only open on this day. I want you to help him, along with Sango, to help him learn to accept himself for who he is."_

_Kagome was flooded with guilt. "You can even bring Mori, seeing as those two are always together. Will you do it?" Finished Midoriko._

_Kagome nodded mutely, unable to speak._

_Midoriko smiled. "Whether or not you choose to tell them about your adventures in the Feudal Era is your choice. And also, you must be back in the modern world by sun down or you'll be trapped in there forever. I wish you luck."_

_And with that, she vanished._

*End dream*

While Kagome had been sleeping, the Host Club had found a scroll dating back 500 years. A picture had fallen out and the Host Club glanced at it, then looked at the now-awake girl.

"Kagome-san," Began Kyouya, "Is this you?"

Kagome blinked several times and mumbled, "What?"

She crawled over to where the rest of the group was sitting and took the photo. It was yellowed and wrinkled, but the picture was clearly shown. It was a group picture of Kagome when she was still travelling back and forth between the Feudal Era and the modern era. In the photo, Inuyasha was looking away while Sango looked irritated and Miroku had a red slap mark on his face. Kagome wearing her miko garb and was holding Shippo in her arms.

"No." She defended. Outwardly, she looked confused. Inwardly, she was panicking. Thankfully, they bought it.

"Of course princess. This picture is over 200 years old." Tamaki remarked.

Kagome hoped her acting skills were up to par. "Really?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes!" Tamaki boasted, basking in her awe.

They continued to work for another couple of hours. Slowly, the Host Club members left until there was only Honey, Mori, Kagome, and Tamaki. "I have to go now." Tamaki announced.

"Ok!" Honey exclaimed.

Kagome waited until he was out of ear-shot before turning to Honey and Mori. "Ne, I have something I want to show you guys. Can you meet me at my house 3 days from now at 11:00 a.m.?

Honey nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We'll be there!"

Tamaki, who had come back to ask for directions, had heard the whole thing and ran downstairs where his limousine was waiting. _'I have to spy on them!' _He thought.

Tamaki whipped out his cellphone and called the others. They arranged to meet at Higurashi Shrine in 3 days.

Kagome arrived home and plopped onto the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table. Kun-loon glanced at her daughter and said casually, "Oh, Kagome? The highschool you applied for rejected your application so you'll be going ton Ouran Academy now."

Kagome jerked upright and yelled, "Say what?"

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Back

**A/N: I think the story might be ending soon~ :) I'm sorry there hasn't been much romance so far... :( The poll will now be closing. I've decide to pair her with Sesshoumaru **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm back

/3 days later/

Kagome flexed her fingers as she finished yet another application form for Ouran Academy. "Why are there so many forms to fill out?" She complained.

"There, there." Soothed Kun-loon, "There's only one more to go."

Kagome's writing speed visibly increased as she finished off the last of the papers. "Done!" She yelled. Kagome stretched gratefully. And then she remembered.

"Okaa-san." She started. "Today I'll be going back to the Feudal Era. If I'm not back by sundown I'll be trapped there forever."

Kun-loon looked at her daughter'd determined face and nodded. "I understand. Please be safe. "She pleaded.

"Well, I'm going now. Ja ne!" Kagome called.

She ran outside where she could see Mori and Honey coming up the stairs. She also noticed a black limousine making its way to Higurashi Shrine. _'Uh oh…' _She thought.

Honey and Mori walked over to Kagome. She smiled at them and said, "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Asked Honey. Kagome smiled secretively. "You'll see"

She opened the door to the well house and walked down the short flight of stairs. Honey bounced down beside her.

She laced her fingers in between Honey, who did the same with Mori. "We're going to jump down this well. What ever you do, don't let go of my hand until we reach the bottom okay?"

"Okay~"

They jumped off at the count of 3, but Tamaki had burst through the door and grabbed Kagome's wrist yelling, "I'll save you!"

"No!" She gasped.

Tamaki, who was now tumbling into the well, grabbed Kaoru who grabbed Hikaru. Together, they snatched Haruhi who managed to jerk Kyouya into the well too.

The Bone-eaters well glowed pink and all of its occupants vanished.

/Feudal Era/

The first thing Kagome noticed was that she couldn't move. "Please…get…off…me…" She groaned.

Kyouya, being the last to fall in, was at the top of the pile. He used the vines growing along the side the climb up. Slowly, the heavy weight lifted off Kagome and she gasped for breath. Then, she too climbed up the side of the well.

"Where are we?" Asked Honey.

Kagome sighed. "We're in the Feudal Era. I was only supposed to take Honey and Mori with me." She gave a pointed look in Tamaki's direction.

Mouths fell open. "The Feudal Era?" Haruhi exclaimed.

Kagome nodded. "Yep."

Haruhi looked troubled and asked, "But why were you tyring to take Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai here? Did you know we were going to end of here?"

"Yes I did. As for your first question… it's a secret!"

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed. "How did you know we were going to end up here?"

"Well, you see, one day I feel down the well and ended up here." Kagome muttered vaguely.

"Oh, I see." Tamaki nodded.

Suddenly, from her peripheral vision she could see a flash of red in the trees.

"Inuyasha!" I can see you." Kagome called.

A rustling sound could be heard as Inuyasha jumped off the tree branch he was presiding on. The Host Club gaped at his dog ears.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Yes?" She asked.

Of course, Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, went on the offense.

"You stupid wench!" He yelled.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha smashed face first into the ground, smoke rising off him.

She turned to the Host Club. "Come on guys, we're going to the village."

She stormed off with the Host Club trailing behind her.

After a short trek, they came upon what appeared to be a village. There were houses made of wood and straw scattered everywhere. Children were running around playing happily.

Occasionally, a villager would come up to them and say, "Welcome back Lady Kagome."

Finally, Kagome stopped in front of a hut and stepped in. From outside the Host Club could hear sounds of,

"Kagome!"

"Okaa-san!"

And, "Lady Kagome. How good it is to see you…" SLAP

Kagome poked her head out the door and gestured for them to come in.

The Host Club stared. Right in front of them were the living duplicates of Honey's ancestors from the photo in the attic.

"So that _was _you in that photo." Kyouya accused. Kagome just smiled sheepishly.

Seated around the room was an old lady, a child with a bushy tail, and Honey's ancestors.

Kagome went to sit by the kid.

Sango smiled at them and turned to Kagome. "Did you see Inuyasha?" She asked.

Kagome huffed in indignation. "Who cares about that idiot?"

Miroku sighed. "What did he do now?"

Honey plopped in between Sango and Miroku. "You're my ancestors!" he exclaimed.

Sango's eyes widened. "Does that mean I, we…" She stuttered. The famous demon-slayer glanced at Miroku and who gave her a lecherous smile.

Her face turned red until it closely resembled a tomato. And then she fainted.

* * *

**Please Review~ :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Demons and Weapons

**A/N: I probably will only be able to update every few days due to homework and tests :( But anyways, Happy belated Valentines Day! Please Review~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 8: Demons and weapons

Sango groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up but only succeeded in plopping back down. Kirara mewed worriedly. "Are you okay?" Asked Kagome sympathetically.

"Yeah." Sango murmured. "Where are the others?"

Haruhi spoke up. "They're showing the others around the village. Kagome and I stayed behind to watch over you. They should be back soon."

"Oh…"

"We're back!" Honey called from outside. Kagome smiled. "You're just in time! Sango woke up a while ago. How was the tour?"

"Pretty boring actually." The twins replied, barging into the hut.

Quickly, Kagome leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear, "Can you help Honey, the one holding the bunny, to accept himself for who he is?" Sango nodded.

Kagome dusted her hands off and stood up, announcing, "Mori, Honey, can you keep Sango company? Everyone else is coming with me to pick herbs." There were a few protests, but they were quickly silenced when Kagome glared at them.

"We're going now!" Kagome called.

"Have a safe trip!"

After the pounding footsteps receded with a loud, "SIT!" Sango turned to the two boys and patted the seat next to her. Honey bounded over while Mori settled down across from them.

"So, what are your names? I probably missed the introductions."

"I'm Honey! And this is Usa-chan."

"Mori."

Sango sweat-dropped. "Well, I'm Sango and this is Kirara." She gestured to the two tailed cat, who mewed in response.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Asked Sango.

Honey nodded his head eagerly.

"Okay then. Once upon a time there lives a little girl in a village full of famous demon slayers. Now, this girl was the daughter of the head chief and she wanted to be just like him when she grew up.

Everyday, she would practice with her family heirloom, the katana. If she mastered it, she would be proclaimed the heir to the village. But she could never master the weapon, no matter how hard she tried. So she gave up. The girl tried many other weapons. Daggers, scythes… but no of them ever seemed right. One day, she was given a boomerang as a birthday gift. She love that boomerang and would practice with it everyday until one day, she was the best demon slayer in the village."

"What's the moral of the story?" Asked Honey.

"The moral of the story is that your place in the world may not be where your family is."

Honey smiled. "That was a good story."

Mori nodded in agreement.

"We're back!" They heard Kagome calling. "And we've got a ton of herbs too!"

She walked into the hut and said, "We should be going now."

Honey and Mori got up and turned to Sango. "Bye!" Honey called. Sango waved to them.

Kagome led them into the forest. "Inuyasha! Come on!" She yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They started in the direction of the well. "So, what did you think?" Asked Kagome.

"It was a bit odd. It felt like we were playing a game." Haruhi stated.

"Oh. Really? Well—" Kagome froze causing Tamaki to bump into her. It seemed like the forest around them grew darker by the second. "Naraku!" She hissed.

Immediately, Inuyasha had his sword unsheathed and pointed at Naraku's neck.

"Wind Scar!" He called, swinging Tessaiga effortlessly.

The attack cut through the hanyou, but his laughter could still be heard echoing around the trees.

Something clattered to the ground. A doll. "Still playing with dolls, huh Naraku?" Kagome murmured.

Quickly, she stood up. "We have to move faster. It's no longer completely safe here."

They moved at a rapid pace towards the Bone-eaters well. No one spoke. Kagome's darting eyes and tense posture didn't really help the mood.

Finally, the well came into view and the Host Club breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"All you have to do is jump down this well and you'll be back in the modern world okay?" Kagome instructed.

They went one at a time, until only Mori and Honey were left. "Aren't you coming Gome-chan?" The girl in question shook her head.

"Can you tell my mom that I chose to stay behind and help destroy Naraku?"

This time, Mori shook his head. "We're not leaving without you."

Kagome's gaze flickered to the sky, then back to the duo. "Please!" She begged, "It's almost sun-down!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Words don't do anything Kagome. You have to do this!" With that said, Inuyasha lunged forwards and roughly shoved the two backwards.

Startled, Honey and Mori tumbled into the Bone-eaters well. Just in time, seeing as the sun was just starting to dip below the mountains. "You okay?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded

"Let's hurry." She suggested, "Who knows when he'll attack again."

Inuyasha crouched down. "Get on." He said. Kagome let a small smile fall from her lips. "Just like old time huh?"

Inuyasha merely grunted in response. He then took off running faster than the average human. Kagome grinned. She had missed the feeling of the wind whipping past her. It ended all too soon; they were already at the village.

"Okaa-san!" Cried Shippo. "I thought you were going home?" The fox kit jumped into her arms.

"Something came up." She explained grimly. "Tell everyone to meet in Kaede's hut."

"Okay!" He said, running off to find the others.

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the hut, everyone was seated calmly around the room. "What's wrong?" Kikyo asked anxiously.

"Naraku's back." Inuyasha spat, getting right to the point.

There were some gasps, but otherwise, it remained silent.

Kagome played with her hair nervously and spoke up. "Someone should go tell Sesshoumaru and Kouga about this, in case they don't already know."

Silence. "Anyone?" Asked Kagome. She sighed in exasperation. "Fine! I'll go then!"

"You're the the person her least likely to kill anyways." There were a few murmurs of agreement. Kagome glared at them.

"Here, take Kirara." Offered Sango. Kagome nodded and walked outside, the neko trailing behind her. With a surge of fire, the kitten transformed into a huge cat; fire licking at her paws.

Kagome hopped on and Kirara took off into the night.

It took about an hour just to reach Sesshoumaru's castle. Kagome was surprised to see him, Rin, and Jaken standing outside when she arrived.

"Kagome nee-chan!" Rin yelled, running over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh… well, Naraku's back." She blurted out. The demon lord's hands visibly tightened into fists. So the news hadn't reached him after all.

"Well, I'll be going now." She stated.

"Nonsense. Jaken, show her to the guest room." He ordered.

Kagome sighed, knowing it was useless to protest.

Once the two were well out of sight and earshot; Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "When are you going to tell her?" She asked

"Tell her what?"

"You know, that you love her." She said casually.

Sesshoumaru gave her a sharp, and startled look as she ran off in the direction of the castle.

With a small sigh, he followed her.

'_I…love the Miko?'_

_

* * *

_

**Please Review~ :)**

**Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger. The story I made up about Sango's life is fictional...I don't really know what happened.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Happy Ending?

**A/N: The Last Chapter! :) I'm sorry I took so long to update. I'm also considering writing an Epilouge so it's not complete yet. Thank you for all the reviews~ I'm also really sorry there wasn't much OHSHC in this story... and that the story doesn't really follow the summary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Happy Ending?

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway, pondering what Rin had said to him. '_How did she know?' _He wondered.

He spotted the Miko walking down the hall aimlessly. Kagome looked up; saw Sesshoumaru, and her face visibly brightened.

"Sesshoumaru! Do you know where the bathroom is?" Kagome asked, her face turning red.

"Down the hall, to your right. I need to you later. Come to my office after breakfast."

"Okay."

Kagome brushed past him and started down the hall. She peeked over her shoulder to look at Sesshoumaru one last time, but he was already gone. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she hurried down the never-ending hallway.

Little did she know that the demon lord had seen the whole thing.

/Dining Room/

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome called, rushing into the room.

She hurriedly sat down and vacuumed up her breakfast. Rin stared with eyes as wide as saucers. "Kagome nee-chan, you eat so fast! We haven't even started yet!"

Kagome froze, and then laughed sheepishly. "Habit, I suppose. I'm always late for school."

Rin cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's 'school'?"

"It's a place where you go to learn stuff." She responded.

"Learn stuff? Like what?"

"You know, math, science, history."

Rin still looked puzzled, and Kagome sighed. "No, never mind."

Sesshoumaru stood up, having already finished breakfast when the two girls were talking.

"Meet me in my room." He stated.

Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru glared at her. He then got up and left the room.

"I'm going to pick flowers now!" Rin announced, running out the door.

"Wait!" Jaken squawked, chasing after her.

After hearing the door slam, Kagome stood up and stretched. _'Well, I should get going.'_

/Sesshoumaru's Room/

Kagome knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru called. "It's unlocked."

Kagome walked into the room and sat down in a chair. "What is it?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru shifted in his chair and kept silent. Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What is it?" She repeated.

"I love you." He blurted out.

Well. Kagome clearly hadn't been expecting that. She froze in shock.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"You heard me."

Kagome stood up. "I…I need to think. Oh, I also need to tell Kouga about, you know. C-can I give you an answer umm… tomorrow?" She asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Kagome slipped out the door and closed it gently. She then walked to the nearest wall and banged her head against it several times.

Kagome's head jerked up when she heard a low chuckle coming from Sesshoumaru's room. She remembered where she was and quickly walked away.

Kagome arrived in the courtyard of the castle several moments later, where Rin was playing with Kirara.

"So," said Rin, "What did Sesshoumaru want to talk to you about?"

Kagome went red and mumbled, "Nothing."

Rin grinned mischievously. "Are you leaving now?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I might be back soon though."

In a flash, Kirara had transformed into her larger form. Kagome climbed on. "Bye Rin!" She called.

"Bye!"

Kagome searched the terrain below her as she searched for the wolf pack. _'Why do they move around so much?'_

Finally, she spotted them resting near a shallow creek and she directed Kirara to go down.

The second Kagome landed she was glomped by both Ayame and Kouga. "Kagome! You're back!"

She smiled at their enthusiasm. "Yep. But I actually came to tell you guys something. Naraku's back."

Ayame gasped and Kouga demanded, "What? How?"

Kagome shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I'm just the messenger."

Ayame looked worried, but managed to ask, "Well now that you're here; why don't we catch up?"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love that!"

That's when she noticed. "Oh my goodness. Are you pregnant?" Kagome asked.

Ayame blushed in embarrassment while Kouga raised his head proudly. "Yes she is!"

Kagome blink once. Then another time. "Congratulations you two!" She squealed.

They chatted until sunset. Kagome sighed. "I'd better get going now. It was nice seeing you guys again though."

"Yeah! Us too."

She climbed on Kirara's back and they flew home.

Kagome smiled as the wind brushed past her, knowing that it wouldn't last very long. _'I'm so happy for those two!' _She thought.

She glanced down, already at Kaede's village. And 3…2…1…

"You stupid woman!" Inuyasha was shouting at her before she even landed.

"SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo sweat dropped. "Kagome, he's unconscious." Sango remarked.

"Oh…"

"Well, why don't you come in? We have extremely good news for you!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Ok then, what is it?" She asked, walking into the hut.

Shippo jumped up onto her lap and exclaimed, "Naraku really is dead! The one you and Inuyasha saw was just an illusion made by an evil witch. Don't worry, we already killed her."

"Really?" Kagome cried. "That's great! Oh, but I guess I'll have to go tell Sesshoumaru and the wolf pack that it was a false alarm."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sango murmured. "Oh! I found a really good hot spring just a short walk away from the village. Are you girls joining me?"

"Yes please!" Kagome and Kikyo chorused.

Sango glared at Miroku. "And don't you dare even think of peeping!"

Miroku just smiled a perverted smile in response.

Kagome stood up. "Come on guys, let's go."

They started out of the village. Walking past Inuyasha, who was still on the ground, and into the forest.

"I need girl advice." Kagome blurted out. "Sesshoumaru confessed to me today."

"Confessed what?"

Silence.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in concern, for she had just walked straight into a tree.

The girl in question backed away from the tree and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ouch. I'm good. He confessed that he loves me." She muttered.

Kagome developed a sudden interest in the ground, waiting for Sango and Kikyo's reaction.

"And do you love him?" was not what she was expecting.

Kagome smiled gently. "Yeah. I do."

Sango laughed at her love-struck friend and then pushed her in the opposite direction they were walking in.

"Well? What are you waiting for then? Go! Here, take Kirara."

Slowly, Kagome walked towards the large cat. Kikyo huffed in exasperation and pushed the younger Miko forwards; making her stumble and sprawl on the neko ungracefully.

Kirara jumped off in the air and they were off.

Sango and Kikyo silently prayed for everything to be alright. Sango turned to Kikyo and asked, "Shall we be off?"

"Yes, we should."

Meanwhile, Kagome just arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle and she ran into the huge humongous building.

She burst into the demon lord's room and quickly closed the door. "I love you." She breathed.

In a flash, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and stroked her silky hair. "I love you too." He murmured.

Kagome sighed in contentment and leaned her head against his chest.

_I'm finally home._

The End

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**

**I'm really sorry the story got sloppy near the end =.= I'm just too lazy to type it all out... I promise the Epilouge will be updated soon.**


	10. Epilogue: Loose ends tied

**A/N: The Epilogue! :) It sort of explains what happens after and stuff... So anyways, the story is now complete~ Please Review :D**

**If you have any ideas or request on what to do for my next story, please PM me~ Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC**

* * *

Epilogue: Loose ends tied

Colorful cars zoomed past a huge mansion while a woman inside stared down at them blankly. It had been so long since she had seen her family in modern day Tokyo. Today, they were going to tie all the loose ends.

To tell her family what happened, go visit Honey and Mori etc. Hopefully, they, especially her grandfather, wouldn't freak out when they discovered that she was now a demon with Miko powers.

"Kagome." A voice softly called. "We're going now."

Kagome nodded and started towards the front door but was stopped by a streak of red.

"Okaa-san! Can I come too?"

"Sure Shippo. Make sure you behave though."

They arrived at the steps to the Higurashi Shrine and ascended the long flight of stairs. There, she saw her grandfather sweeping leaves; his head bowed as if in prayer.

"Grandpa. I'm home." She called

His head whipped up. When he saw Kagome, he dropped his broom, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the house. Sesshoumaru and Shippo silently followed them.

"Kun-loon! Kun-loon!" He shouted, storming into the house.

Kun-loon was busy making lunch and didn't notice her daughter yet.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up.

She gasped. "Kagome!" She cried. "I thought you were trapped in the Feudal Era?"

Kagome nodded. "I was. But then Sesshoumaru turned me into a demon, so I'm still alive."

Kun-loon sighed in relief while her father dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

"My grandchild…a demon…" He muttered.

Kagome spoke up. "We're getting married soon! Here, an invitation."

Kun-loon squealed. "I'm so proud of you Kagome!"

"Yeah. She refused to get married until now because she wanted you guys to attend." Shippo grumbled. Kagome and Kun-loon laughed at this.

"I'm home!" Came Souta's voice from outside. He walked into the house and saw Kagome.

He ran up to her and asked, "Hey Sis. Today's my birthday! What did you get me?"

She tossed him something small and rectangular. It was a videogame. Souta caught it and then pumped his fists into the air.

"Yes! The new Ultrasonic Version 5! Thanks Kagome!" He ran off to play his new videogame.

Kagome smiled and turned to Kun-loon. "We have to go now. We'll visit often though."

She turned around and walked out the door; Sesshoumaru and Shippo trailing behind her.

"Next stop, the Dojo."

They stepped into their waiting limousine and zoomed off. Within minutes, they were at the dojo.

Coincidentally, Honey and Mori were standing outside practicing karate.

Honey looked up and his eyes widened. "G-gome-chan!" He gasped.

Mori's head whipped up and he openly stared at the group. Honey skipped up to them. "You made it through the well?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope."

"Then how did you… how are you still alive?"

"I'm a demon. Right now, I'm approximately 500 years old."

"WHAT?" He cried.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting married soon! Here's the invitation."

And with that, she walked away; leaving 2 gaping statues staring after her.

"Well, that went well." Kagome stated.

And so the demon and the former human mated, got married, and lived happily ever after.

The End~

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**

**a href=".net/level/5973360"img src="" border="0"brClick Me!/abr**


End file.
